Sith Maverick
Sith_Maverick is a user on the Lego Star Wars Gallery, and has been on it since 4/24/2016. He came onto the scene with his first post, "A New Era". And as Maverick commonly states outside of the gallery, "It was pretty terrible." Since then, Maverick has been an active participant of SWRP (Star Wars Roleplay), and has been a part of many events in its history. (#subtlebrag) The Early Days Early in Sith_Maverick's days on the gallery, he tried to write a series called, "Maverick". Soon after it flopped, Maverick had the idea to join SWRP. And that is when Maverick created his first SWRP character, Jake Hollander, along with his first clan, the Union of Fire (UOF). Early SWRP Career Sith_Maverick's first RPs were self admittedly pretty bad, but they were the foundation for other mediocre RPs to come. After the creation of Jake Hollander, Sith_Maverick attempted to create a SWRP Stock Market, known as the IGSS (InterGalactic Stock Service). It lasted for little more than 3 weeks. During that time, Sith_Maverick captured the planet Tracyn and attempted to attack the ME (Mandalorian Empire) as the UOF, but it ended, shall we say, horribly for both sides. After hiding his plans in secret, Sith_Maverick unleashed his plans at full force. Using a large amount of laser turrets, Maverick (As Jake Hollander) shot at Mandalore, destroying 1/6 of the planet! Afterwards, the ME put Jake Hollander on their hitlist. They soon destroyed all of the laser turrets used in the attack and captured Jake Hollander. After Jake's friend died while trying to save him, Jake gave the ME an alliance offer. The ME soon accepted. Soon after, the RCM was attacking the ME. And as part of the new alliance, Jake Hollander battled the Leader of the RCM (Kaz Fett) head on. Once Jake defeated Kaz, he put him in Carbonite. And, as a final blow to, "End the war", Jake smashed Kaz by turning off the life support system within the carbonite. Jake Katarn After the war, Jake attempted to help those who needed it by contributing to construction of shelters, and giving supplies to victims of his reckless actions. But, when Jake attending Kaz Fett's funeral, 4 men assaulted him outside of the building. But just before Jake Hollander would have been stabbed, an unknown teenager with a MPS blasted them away. It was then revealed that this unknown teenager was Jake's thought to be dead daughter, Michelle Katarn. Another revelation was soon revealed when Michelle stated that the man who killed Jake's family was in fact Sand Vizla, or so she thought. It was THEN revealed that Jake was actually a member of the Katarn family, and was capable of using the force! After that encounter, Jake requested to be taught by Quillan Karn and Riley Karn. Both obliged, and Jake soon became fairly decent at using the force as a Grey Jedi. Afterwards, Michelle Katarn created an Ice-Cream company. It was incredibly short lived. Later, the Second Mandalorian Republic, lead by user Mando_Knight, declared war on the ME, and the UOF invalidly attacked and destroyed the Morobon System. The UOF also created a massive super-dreadnought known as the "Crimson Trigger". Reborn After that brief battle, Sith_Maverick decided to create a new story arc, named Reborn. In the arc, Mandalorian scientists bring someone back to life, and the new creation turns into a terrorist, destroying anything in his way. Jake soon met a clone, named SW-6. And afterwards, Jake, Riley, Michelle, and SW-6 went to fight this reborn man. While nothing they were doing was affecting the man, SW-6 jumped up to cut the man's head off, but instead cut both the man's and Jake's head off. This made Michelle furious, and it soon sent her into insanity. As she started a murderous rampage, it took Riley, Quillan, and Voltis (The leader of the ME) to take her down and send her to a mental institution. Then, Quillan and Riley went to Jake's grave and performed an ancient Grey Lord ritual, designed to resurrect Jake. But, there was an unexpected twist! Jake came back as a girl! This was designed to be an allegory for being transgender, but I assume it flew by everyone's head. The BRM Soon after the resurrection, the newly named Alex Katarn improved the Crimson Trigger, seemingly aggravating the new alliance between SHADOW and the BRM. Alex also worked on a new disease in case of attack by the BRM/SHADOW. Alex was then assaulted by Darth Shado, member of SHADOW, in her sleep. Darth Shado gave her a terrible nightmare with flashing images of attack, and terrible scenes of defeat. But the worst part? It all happened. The nightmare predicted an attack by the BRM THE SAME DAY IT HAPPENED!!! In the attack, the BRM took over Mandalore and destroyed the Crimson Trigger. Alex and the UOF soon became a leading force in the rebellion against SHADOW and the BRM. But soon, it would be Alex that would cause the downfall of the BRM, and its leader entirely... Raindrops During the midst of the BRM/ME War, Sith_Maverick released an RP by the name of "Raindrops". This RP was an unusual creation on Maverick's part, as it wasn't action packed nor comedic. It was purely created on the merits of two characters interacting with each other. This RP wouldn't have caused as much as commotion as it did if it wasn't for the ending. It was, and I quote, " "You know, I e always kind of had a fondness for you." Riley told me. "But I'm a girl." I told her. "You think I care?" she asked. "I don't either." I told Riley. Then, we just stopped talking, and let the raindrops speak......". It wasn't well written (Statement made by the creator), but just because of the content, it caused one of the greatest shift in powers in all of SWRP history. As it may have been considered "offensive" by some people, it was no wonder some people would have left over the "outrage". But no one expected the current leader of SWRP and the BRM, Sand_Cheerios, to leave because of it. This single RP soon caused the BRM to retreat from Mandalore and into the Unknown Regions. The ME swooped in and reclaimed their homeland, pushing SHADOW out of Mandalore. But what Maverick didn't expect was the enormous outrage caused by this RP. It was almost as if he had committed a great crime, and Maverick had been given the GREAT gift of being demoted on the ladder of popularity for a short time. And one user was quoted as saying, "He poisoned our water supply, burned our crops, and delivered a plague onto our houses!". For Chance to Dream Soon after the Raindrops Incident of '16, Sith_Maverick decided to stray away from the idea of equality and focus on other topics, such as repeated nightmares and insomnia. Such fun. Alex Katarn, after the incident of nightmares predicting the attack by the BRM, continued to be plaques by vivid hallucinations and terrible nightmares. She asked for assistance from her parents, but the assistance did nothing. The only thing that would fix her problem would be to deal with it. The New Alliance While Alex was being plagued by nightmares, a new power was emerging from the shadows. A crime syndicate by the name of the CCS (Craze Crime Syndicate), led by the ruthless and powerful Kingpin. But let's find out more about them later. Soon after Alex gained a stance against her nightmares, a new problem would emerge with the alliance between the BRM, now out from the shadows, and the ME. The BRM, lead by Greg Nova, decided to end the war between themselves and the ME by allying their previous enemy. But, during a celebration of the new alliance, Alex discovered an old addiction. Flameouts. During the celebration, she downed 17 of those, and she soon fell into a heavy addiction. Of which Sith_Maverick started to get into trouble with the Moderators. During this time, the CCS also began to gain traction, and Sith_Maverick created a character for both the NJO and the EE, Chill Verdex and Leon Tuer respectively. The Crime War What Alex didn't know is that during the celebration, a creature made by the Sith of old was stalking her. The creature's name was Bowl, and he was being led by Vencerro, the leader of the S.S. (Sith Syndicate). But luckily, she had a lurking suspicion that someone was watching her and she hired a bounty hunter by the name of Ben Ficentia to find who was watching her. After the celebration, Ben brought Bowl to the Kingpin, where he soon put Bowl in the Cell. Soon, Bowl attempted to escape, where he was soon put back. But soon after, Bowl successfully escaped. That would be the S.S's undoing. Kingpin was angered by Bowl's escape, and he then gathered his forced and attacked the S.S. base, capturing Vencerro and Bowl in the process. Kingpin, knowing that Vencerro was his brother, decided that he would relish in Vencerro's defeat. He drugged Vencerro and put him in a boat ride, torturing him with vivid hallucinations. He then cut off his arms, legs, tongue, and gauged out his eyes, which coined the term "vencing". On the other side of the Galaxy, Chill Verdex, a Padawan in the NJO, was training when he was suddenly given the task of taking care of a young Togruta girl after her family crash landed on Illum. Sith_Maverick also created a character for the newly formed clan, the EM (Empire of the Mythasaur). The new character was named Ann Exvemic, and she was a perfectionist soldier of the EM willing to do anything to destroy the KC, and Quillan Karn along with it. The Crime Revolution After the defeat of the S.S. at the hands of the CCS and EE, Kingpin was in the middle of a calm period of well-deserved rest, when suddenly, Paphos Nine (A member of the CCS played by FallenWorld) disappeared, and in his place a new member arrived. This new member was named Cricket, a pale Squam with some serious mental health issues. Several people were annoyed with this new member, the most annoyed was definitely Wilson. Wilson was the servant/possible son of Kingpin, and he complained several times about Cricket. Several incidents include Cricket eating Wilson's Galactic Wars cards, Cricket using scissors on Static's (Another member of the CCS) shoulder, and many more. But, while Kingpin was just getting annoyed by Cricket, Cricket, Ghost, and Reckuv Scorch were planning to overthrow Kingpin. During this time, Chill Verdex was having an average life as a Jedi Padawan on Illum. But nobody cares about that. Cricket, Ghost, and Reckuv (Commonly abbreviated to Crosuv) then overthrew the Kingpin in a large revolt, capturing the Kingpin and throwing him into Narn-I mean Wardrobia. Soon after, with the help of Eliza and Ben from the EE, Kingpin escaped. But then Cricket, I mean, 'Ringleader" re-captured Kingpin. But what they didn't expect was an anonymous person to place a large bounty on the retrieval of Kingpin. When nobody did it, this person (Named the Bounty Placer) snuck into the newly named CCR base and retrieved Kingpin and his allies! After a series of captures and escapes, Kingpin was faced with a new challenge as it was revealed that Cricket was FORCE SENSITIVE AND VENCERRO WAS BACK FROM THE DEAD!!! *breathes in* But luckily, Kingpin faked his death, causing Vencerro to *fire* Cricket. Eh, see what I did there? Puns! Ha, I thought it was funny....eh....Cricket disappointed Vencerro and Cricket then threw himself into a fire. After that fiasco, Kingpin returned to his position as leader of the CCS, and Ghost then took over as the ringleader of the CCR. Kingpin and Ghost agreed to an informal alliance, and the Crime Revolution was officially over. Uh, What Should I Name This? I seriously can't find a general theme of this era except for focus on non-main characters. The event that marked off this era was the Hypnotist saga. In this series, a new character known as the Hypnotist attacked and captured all of the leaders of the NAL (Previously the ME) and temporarily held them on an unnamed asteroid. Up next were random miscellaneous RPs pertaining mostly to the characters Sky Blu, BEAT, Chill Verdex, and Daniel North. Nothing truly significant happened during this time, except for Sith_Maverick being threatened by the mods that they would disable his account if he continued to use Flameouts in his RPs. Cricketmas Happy Holidays to All! During this time, Sith_Maverick celebrated the Holidays by following Baseballboyjunior's challenge for the 12 Days of SWRP Christmas. He celebrated with 12 RPs with Kingpin participating in various shenanigans involving the holidays and Cricket, therefore giving the even the name of Cricketmas! During this time, the temporary switch to the OR time period was just beginning, and Maverick attempted to create an OR clan, the CI (Crimson Intelligence). It flopped, but it was around for a while....I guess... Maverick also created the Holiday special, "How Maverick Almost Stole Christmas!". It was incredibly well received, and Maverick also plans to do specials for other holidays. The SOM During the beginning of 2017, Maverick started to found a clan known as the Secret Oligarchy of Mandalore, on the premise of a secret society controlling Mandalore. This culminated in other societies allying, therefore creating the SSA (Secret Society Alliance), which compromised of the SOM, Alpha, SCARAB, and Rei Mereel (The Manda'lor at the time.). We can not reveal any more information about the SOM due to secrecy, but you should stay on the edge of your seats...... During this time Maverick also focused on Jak Murdoc, a student of the Force Academy in 2000BBY. Ord Jax "Because at one point you were a simpleton as well!" This is probably the most famous quote uttered by Ord Jax, the current focus of Sith_Maverick. While Ord Jax was created during Cricketmas, he never gained any focus until this period. Ord Jax was a student of Darth Terrore and the NSE (New Sith Empire), and was a highly-powerful Sith Apprentice. He searched for Sith Artifacts to gain power until Terrore chose a different student, Xan-Quar, and his apprentice instead of Ord. Ord became furious, and he became hateful towards Terrore. That was until Terrore talked to Ord and crowned him as the leader of the NSE army. Ord then went exploring, where he stumbled across a Sith Temple which lead to a dungeon. This was where Ord was tested by several mysterious figures. Once he rebelled against these figures, one came out to teach Ord about the Sith ways, referring to himself as Father. During this time, Sith_Maverick also created the Mavvies, an award ceremony celebrating the best of the best in SWRP. He did this to celebrate his 1 Year anniversary on the gallery. As of now, Ord has been kidnapped by Father after learning several force abilities. Maverick has also created a new character and club, Daska Wilde and the Red Coat Imperials respectively.